


Dressing Room

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [87]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Rintoriweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For RinTori Week on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Dressing Room

9-27-15  
Prompt: New Outfits  
Pairing: RinTori  
Rating: M  
  
  
"I don't know about this, Ai." Rin's voice sounded small and timid from the other side of the dressing room's curtain, and weaker than Ai had ever heard it.  
  
  
"Senpai," Ai answered softly, "you don't have to if you really don't want to." He could almost feel Rin's relief - and his disappointment. "But," he added, standing a little closer, "I think it would be good if you did."   
  
  
  
Rin was silent for a moment. Ai gnawed on his lip, worrying more and more about the person on the other side. Then the curtain rustled and Rin's face popped out of the side.  
  
  
"You won't laugh," he said.  
  
  
"Never," Ai answered, hoping Rin could see just how earnest he was.  
  
  
"And you won't tell anyone."  
  
  
"Not unless you want me to," Ai assured him.  
  
  
"Not even your journal."  
  
  
"Not the one Momo reads, no," Ai said. "If you want me to keep it out of the other one too, I will." Rin paused, considering.  
  
  
"No, that's okay, I guess," he said at last.  
  
  
"Senpai." Rin's eyes snapped to Ai's. Ai's heart broke a little at how scared he looked. "I promise you, no matter what, if you look amazing or ridiculous, if it's what will make you happy I will do everything in my power to keep it that way." Rin stared at him for a moment. Then he pushed the curtain aside and stepped out.  
  
  
"It's dumb, isn't it?" he asked. "It's stupid. I'll take it off-"  
  
  
Ai reached out in a daze to touch the fabric at Rin's hip. It was softer than it looked; he would have assumed the lace would be scratchy but it felt like an old blanket. The color was a soft peach, chosen carefully so that it wouldn't clash with RIn's hair, and the cut hugged and hung just right on Rin. It had short capped sleeves and a pleated skirt that fell to just above Rin's knees, making his powerful swimmer's thighs and muscled shoulders look softer, more feminine. Ai pulled his eyes up to where Rin was watching him, clearly close to tears.   
  
  
  
"Get back in that dressing booth," Ai whispered. Rin stared at him, afraid and confused. Ai placed a palm on his chest, fingers spread, and stepped forward. Rin stepped back to avoid him, and Ai continued, until he could pull the curtain shut behind him.  
  
  
"A-Ai?" Rin prompted. Ai took a long breath through his nose.  
  
  
"I love this dress," Ai said, still not looking at Rin. "I'm going to buy it for you. But first I need you to take it off so that I can ravage you without ripping it."   
  
  
  
  
  
Several minutes later, sweaty and out of breath, Rin looked down at Ai and chuckled.  
  
  
"Maybe I should hold off on the skirts," he said, "if you're going to react like this to them." Ai's only response was a half-hearted growl.

**Author's Note:**

> For RinTori Week on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
